Defining the DE-INBRE Network of Cores There are four original DE-INBRE-funded cores located at the DBI. Their success has lead to salary, service ?contract, and equipment funding from DE-INBRE, DE-EPSCoR, COBRE, institutional support and individual NIH and NSF research grants. In order to increase the breadth of technologies available to DE-INBRE researchers, a Network of cores (referred to as DE-INBRE-affiliated centers) was established whose activitiesare coordinated through the CRIC. The DE-INBRE-2 has seen increased participation of cores from within UD /DBl as well as two of our partner institutions including Nemours and Christiana Care Health Services (CCHS). DE-INBRE-3 will support even more expansion with the establishment of two new Cores in joint collaboration with Delaware State University?(DSV) as described in Section 6.4.2. The current DE-INBRE? affiliated centers include 11 technology cores and are led by accomplished Directors (see credentials below) . and skilled professional staff (listed in the Resource Section of this application. DE-INBRR-affiliated centers operate under a collaborative or fee-for-service model or a combination thereof. DE-INBRE operating guidelines:The cores internal pricing fee structures are in accordance with government policies and include charges that are allowable, reasonable and allocable in relation to cost of services. When appropriate, as for external pricing, an additional overhead surcharge is included. Fee-for? services may be subsidized to diverse degrees by the core's DE-INBRE home institution. These institutional subsidies demonstrate the strong commitment of the DE-INBRE partners to maintaining accessibility of the technologies to INBRE/COBRE and internally funded investigators. Each DE-INBRE-affiliated center has implemented equipment usage policies and standard operating procedures that provide consistent accessibility to the services. The professional, staff conduct scheduled instrumentation maintenance to ensure equipment is operating within specification for high quality data assurance. Additionally, instruments covered by service contracts receive preventative maintenance at least once a year. Services are available for all users on a first come first serve basis. A complete listing of the core technologies Iinstrumentations is included in the Resource Section.